


Boy Prince Mewberty

by marmasto



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: mewberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmasto/pseuds/marmasto
Summary: Prince Jushtin has gotten to that age where butterfly family members will go through a big stage of their life had they been exposed to magic wand enough. But is it any different to the average girl transformation, likely not. But Skywynne will have to think of a way to help him through it without endangering anyone in the general area.





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Prince Jushtin!" The maid exclaimed as she parted the drapes and let the sun flood into his room. This sudden introduction of light made the prince groan loudly and cover his face with a pillow to try and drown it out. "So sorry for waking you so early my Prince but you did ask me to do so the day prior and to not let you fall back to sleep." It was true, this was because he had an event to go to with his cru that started not long after he would normally wake up. He even went to bed earlier than he normally would to make sure he would be awake enough to get ready for it.

 

"Ughhh, yes...I know." Sitting up he rubs his face and looked at the maid, for some reason she looked nicer than she normally did but he had more important things to worry about right now. "Ok, I'm up. You can leave the room now I must get changed." The maid understood and left the room, closing the door behind her as she did so. Slipping on a rope he walked over to his nightstand to make sure that his hair, face, and teeth were all looking good. 

 

As the maid was dusting the hall a sudden high pitched screech came from the room that she had just come out of. Running into the room she knocked on the door to see what was the matter. "P-Prince Jushtin!? Are you ok in there?" 

 

Inside the room, Jushtin stared at his face in horror as it was covered in dark blue clover shaped spots. "What is this! I made sure to take extra care of my skin for this day and now it's covered in spots! I can't go to the event like this!!!" Frantically going through his drawers he tried to find something to fix it, pulling at one of the spots he realized it was flaking off. "Oh gross! Do I have dry skin or something? I used exactly 5g of moisturizer, that is meant to be perfect for my skin type!" Pulling off the last one he sighed in relief. "I think it may have been some sort of glitter." The maid on the other side of the door did not know what to do, so she cracked the door open to see if there was anything she could do. "M-my Prince?" 

 

Turning to look at the maid more spots began to appear on his face. "AA! Nononononono!!! I just got them off!!!" Turning his gaze to the maid again he couldn't help but stare at her. "G-girl....." This made the maid worry for him. "I-I'll go get your mother." Leaving the room once again he was left with a swirling feeling that he could not shake. Trying to ignore it he went back to the mirror and started to pull off as many as he could.

 

"My queen! My Queen!" The maid had spotted Skywynne from down the hall and caught her attention quite quickly. "Yes, what is the matter?" Out of breath, the maid tried her best to communicate to Skywynne. "I-its your son, he has a skin problem." Skywynne giggled. "I skin problem? Look don't worry about him, he takes his appearance far too seriously especially now that he has the wand and book of spells." 

 

The maid decided it was better to just show Skywynne what was happening so she took her by the hand and led her to Jushtin's room. 

 

Skywynne knocks on the door and enters being met by blue clovers all over the floor and room. Jushtin was now at his bay window looking out over the town, almost fixated on the people below. Skywynne immediately knew what was happening. "Jushtin!" Jushtin jumped and turned to look at his mother. "Ack! Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Skywynne walked over and held her son in her arms. "Mum! What is happening to me! How am I going to show up at the event looking like this!?"

 

"You're not going!" Skywynne had to keep him away from girls at all costs. She didn't know what to do so she reached for the drapes and closed the window. Jushtin was holding his mother tight. "Not going!? My cru is gonna be waiting for me! I can't just dog them!" 

 

Skywynne brushed Jushtin's still messy hair out of his face. "My sweet baby prince I simply can't let you, things are about to get weird and I can't let you out there to terrorize our people." Jushtin was confused. "A-am I dying?" Skywynne was taken back by this question. "N-NO! Of course not but I might have to lock you in here." Jushtin was confused and more frantic until he looked behind his mother to see more of the castle staff had come to see what the ruckus was. Lots of them were girls. "...Girls......." Skywynne quickly turned to the staff. "Get out of here! Now! Jushtin I need to just lay down and take a nap ok?" This whole ordeal was exhausting her, leaving their embrace she grabbed the book of spells and rushed out of the room frantically. Closing the door behind her and barricading it from the outside. Jushtin protested from the inside. "MOTHER?! MUMMY!! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!!" Skywynne felt bad but knew she had no other choice. "It will be ok Jushtin! Just go take a nap ok!!" Jushtin tried to open the door until he heard the noise of people walking around in the town below. Walking over he couldn't stop himself from sitting by the window and watching them, the more he did so the more he was engulfed by the blue clovers.

 

Rushing off down the hall Skywynne slammed the book on a table. "Glossaryck! You must help me!" Glossaryck came out of the book laying down on his stomach. "You needing help? You were fine without me for most of your reign so what is the matter?" Skywynne winces. "Male mewberty." Glossaryck squints at this. "Hm I don't know Skywynne, there has never been a male heir to the throne so no males going through mewberty. But I'd assume that it is similar to the average just for girls and maybe a little more violent. Unless your son is into men then it wouldn't be that different to normal." 

 

Skywynne rubs her temples. "Ok fine, I'll just do what my mother did to me and just keep him in his room and away from the townsfolk." To this Glossaryck simply answers. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" 

 

Skywynne didn't know what he meant by that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With being locked in a confined place with these emotions and changes happening to him, he will find a way out one way or another.

“Ugh, where is he? He said we can meet him at the front of the castle and we would be off.” Sazmo scratched his head. “If this keeps up it will be a nightmare to find a parking space at the event.” The boy prince cru, as they all liked to call it, had been waiting out the front of the castle for quite some time for Jushtin to come out and greet them.

 

Viscount chimes in. “Maybe even the efforts of the maid couldn’t wake him, we all know how much he values his beauty sleep.” Sazmo huffed. “But, he also takes showing up at events really seriously. Rgh he is probably having trouble picking out a hat or something. Come on let’s go get him.” Walking into the castle the rest of the crew followed close behind with the oldest of the bunch lagging much more then the others. As they traversed the halls they could see maids and servants alike rushing around. “Probably just normal butterfly castle stuff.” Peepee assumes, Sazmo nodded but focused more on seeing what was his friend’s hold up. If he was honest he would say he was a little worried, it wasn’t like Jushtin to ditch them for some extra sleep. Something wasn’t right.

 

Meanwhile Skywynne was sorting out her options. “Keeping him locked in his room is a bad thing? How! It worked well with me when my mother did it! Besides if he is in there and everyone else is outside, he can’t hurt them.” Glossaryck looked up and shook his head. “Skywynne you may not remember important parts of your mewberty but due to locking you up in your room, your mewberty was much more aggressive and lasted longer. So if that boy even gets an inch to be free it could mean disastrous consequences. You can’t mess with these sorts of things you just have to let it wash over him. Unless male mewberty works differently then I dunno.

 

Skywynne slammed her head into the desk. “You are no help.” Standing up she decided to go back to check on her boy.

 

Inside the room in question Jushtin was struggling with his emotions. Standing at the mirror in desperation to pull of those wreched spots only to be drawn to the window once again to watch the townsfolk below. “Girl- ugh! Get it together Jushtin! You sound like a mouthwatering idiot! They are just g-girls...” Laughter was heard from outside as a big group of women walked down the path having gone out for the incoming event. Their dresses were stunning, cut to be rather elegant and somewhat revealing in curtain places. “Oh cob.” He stared outside now, having no qualms to the spots coming once again and much more frequently. He started counting the people below, calculating the distance between him and them that they were at. He found that they were so close yet so far. “Girl......” Soon he was becoming absolutely covered in the spots, creating somewhat of a cocoon around him. There was no stopping it now.

 

Finally the group of men reached Jushtin’s room, but something caught their eyes as they came closer to the door. Vines? Coming out from under the door. Walking right up Sazmo gave it a hefty knock. “Jushtin! Come on dude we gotta go.” No response. “Yep definitely asleep. So much for getting a good space for the chariot.” Viscount looked to the side in disappointment. “Does this mean we gotta walk? My legs aren’t what they used to be.” Whizbag rubbed his back cringing at the idea of walking to the event. Sazmo was getting a bad feeling, so he knocked again, even harder this time.

 

“Dude! Jushtin! The event is gonna start soon we gotta go!” Once again there was no answer. “That’s it! You asked for it dude.” Having enough and feeling more worried then before, Sazmo tried to turn the doorknob. Locked. But wait, on the outside? “Wait...did someone lock you in dude?” Peepee chimed in “What if he went out the window and is now waiting for us out the front?” That did sound believable but with the shoes Jushtin wears? Not in a million years. Maybe with the wand but how could they not see him flying through the sky? The guy was a literal glitter bomb.

 

Unlocking the door and turning the knob, Sazmo pushes on it. He is met with lots of resistance from the door and gets rather winded as he forces it open. “Ugh what is up with that?” Looking down he sees the room is absolutely engulfed with blue clovers. The vines draped the walls and the ceiling and the entire room seemed to be in their grasp. “Ok what the actual cob. You seeing this guys?” “Looks like a blue leprechaun went to town on this place.” Whizbag pointed out, but soon all of their attention when to the large mass of clovers that was nearby the window.

 

All of them stared in slight fear. Sazmo found himself being the one pushed to the front. He was gonna have to be the one to touch it. Turning back to the others this suspicion was confirmed. Walking up to it he tapped on it a couple times and slowly putting his palm on it. “Jushtin? You playing a prank on us? What is this thing dude?” Suddenly a hand from the inside pressed against the surface, scaring the hell out of Sazmo. Until another and another hand came and the clover shell cracked and broke.

 

On the floor was a being with the same clothes as Jushtin. Looking at the style and everything they all knew it was him. Sazmo lets out a huge breath. “Holy corn dude! You scared me! Ugh what are you doing we gotta go.” Jushtin did not reply as wings sprouted from his back, extra arms were more noticeable and his eyes where purely glowing clovers. His skin was unnatural and antenna came from his head. This was Jushtin but something was wrong with him. Something that only a Butterfly family member could understand. “Uhhhh dude? What happened to you!” 

 

“DON’T LET HIM OUT!” Viscount, Peepee and Whizbag leaned out into the hallway to see Skywynne herself storming down it. Meanwhile Sazmo was left in absolute shock at seeing what his best friend had become.

 

Leaping into the air and spreading his wings Jushtin only had one thing to say. 

 

“Girls.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that he had no idea what Mewberty was since the old book of spells was burned and Skywynne wasn't sure if males would go through it. So he is just left on his own for this one u v u


End file.
